dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Papi
Papi ' (パピ, ''Papi) is a ditzy Harpy that currently lives with Kimihito Kurusu. She is the second girl to officially move in with him. She's childish, both physically and mentally, despite being as old as Miia. Appearance Papi has the appearance of a young teenage girl (or a petite young woman) with medium-length, messy, light blue hair and orange eyes. One strand of hair is always standing upright. Her young, adolescent and petite appearance is a racial trait of harpies, as having a smaller frame and lighter body makes it easier to fly. Because of this (and her personality), she is frequently mistaken for a child or a young teenage girl, despite her being a fully grown adult. As a Harpy, she has talons instead of feet and blue feathered wings instead of arms. Her wings have exposed thumbs like a bat each ending in a sharp black claw. Because of this, she is still capable of grabbing things. Her wingspan is said to be 4 meters.Volume 1 Omakes Papi is usually seen wearing cut-off pants and a black tank-top, since sleeves would be impossible for her to wear. Personality Papi is joyous, absent-minded, and a bit naive. She can be a little air-headed at times, has a short memory and a short attention span. Because of these traits, she is even called a "birdbrain". She is also very childish, despite her age. She is still rather unfamiliar with human customs and has no concept of modesty; displayed when she dove into a fountain nude thinking it was a giant birdbath, and being unaware that some children she was playing with let her hug them just so they could feel her breasts. Despite this, she seems to be able to sense the mood when things get serious. She has shown herself to have a strong motherly streak and appears to be very good with children. This leads to Papi being very protective of Suu, who is even more childlike than her. She gave Suu her name, plays with her, and even flew off with her when the other members of the household thought about giving her up. And when it was revealed that she could die if she fell into a large body of water, Papi was genuinely worried about her safety. Papi's strong motherly streak was shown again when she took care of a group of baby chicks while visiting a farm. Papi also sometimes mixes up human words, such as "deport" and "abort", "coordinator" and "terminator" and "law" and "bra". She also seems to love playing video games, often ignoring more important matters like an intruder in the house in favor of playing. Despite Papi's childish demeanor and appearance, she gets angry whenever people call her a child, or simply imply that she is one. This causes Papi to get very defensive. A noticeable trait is that Papi has a tendency to refer to herself in the third person. Papi has no strong preferences when it comes to food. She will eat anything, and the only distinctions she makes are "good" and "real good".Volume 2 Omakes Though she does like meat.Chapter 21 Skills and Traits Physical Traits *'''Bad Memory: Papi has repeatedly shown to have a horrible memory. Sometimes even forgetting things that happened a few seconds ago.Chapter 3 When she actually tries to remember something, her brain quickly starts "overheating" and steam can be seen coming out of her head.Chapter 20 *'Harpy Physiology:' **'Bird Vision': Like most birds that are not owls, Harpies have poor night vision.Chapter 24 She can somewhat alleviate this by using flashlights but not by much.Chapter 23 **'Durability': Even after crashing through a window at high speed, Papi received no injuries and was immediately back on her feet.Chapter 6 **'Flight': As a harpy, Papi's wings allow her to fly, although she is unable to if her wings get wet.Chapter 3 Her wings are also strong enough to carry Kimihito and later Miia considerable distances without visible effort. Chapter 3Chapter 5 **'Lightweight': Papi is said to have a very light weight, even compared to her small stature. Presumably, this is because of hollow bones. **'Oviparity': Similar to some avians, Papi lays unfertilized eggs every so often (Common harpies are known for laying around 2-3 eggs a week).Chapter 14Chapter 9 **'Talons': Because of her avian legs, Papi possesses claws instead of feet.Chapter 3 Her claws appear to be very sharp.Chapter 6 Like those of a bird, they are also quite dexterous, as Papi can hold onto objects or people with them.Chapter 3 ***'Wing-digits': The digits of her wings are somewhat more finger-like, allowing her to hold objects in them, as demonstrated when she was shown holding the Wii Remote. However, she is not as dexterous or coordinated as a human. This is demonstrated in her first appearance, when she has trouble holding on to an ice cream cone properly.Chapter 3 *'Stealth': She can be very stealthy when she needs to be, having snuck away from her Coordinator (Ms. Smith) once, and repeatedly out of the Kurusu House to play with some children without notice.Chapter 3 Skills and Statistics Main: Papi/Game Stats Plot Due to the Cultural Exchange Between Species Program, she was forbidden from going out on her own, but she simply flew off when her Coordinator (Ms. Smith) wasn't looking. However she feared that she would eventually get caught, so she kidnapped Kimihto from his home and took him to the park. After having some ice cream, Papi mistook the park fountain for a bird bath jumped in, dragging Kimhito in with her. An outraged Miia arrived, and the two of them got into a fight. This was interrupted, however, when they noticed that a young girl become stuck up a tree. Papi tried flying up to save her, but was unable to due to her wings being too wet. Miia climbed the tree in an attempt to help, but accidentally scared the girl. Papi flew up to catch her, but once doing so she quickly fell back down again with the girl because her wings were still too damp. She ended up being saved by Kimihito when he dived beneath her to break her fall. When a police officer asked where Papi's host family is, Kimihito covered for her by claiming that he is Papi's host, which Ms.Sumisu backed up when she arrived. It was revealed that her initial host family wasn't willing to put up with a "constant runaway" as she was called. After Kimihito became Papi's official host, Papi revealed that she had fallen for Kurusu, and started calling him her Boss (ご主人 Goshujin) in the Offical Translation. (Husband in the fan translation).Chapter 3 Papi was indifferent when Centorea became the third resident of the house, as she was hungry at the time.Chapter 4 Papi started to get confused when she tried to understand the rules of the Exchange Program and literally starts to have steam come out of her head. Kimihito then left with her to give her a bath. He then gave (and help put on) a school swimsuit that Ms.Smith gave to him for her. In the bath, Papi stated that she always had sisters so she's happy that she has Kimihito as a brother figure for her. Unfortunately, she soon mixes up "brother" for "lover" and was about to sexually assault Kimihito after he turned down her sexual advances in the bathtub, until Centorea comes in and pins her to the wall with arrows. She later carries (and drops) Mia to where Kimihito and Centorea are at the park. She then states she should take Kimihito when Mia and Centorea start an argument. When she starts to prepare to fight the other two girls, she notices Kimihito shot and rushes to him when he collapses. At home, when Kimihito recovers, she then states her apology and starts to hold herself back for him. But later is shown happy when he doesn't mind they don't hold back. She is then shown surprised at the fact that she is a candidate to be Kimihito's wife.Chapter 5 Zoological Classification The Harpy (ハーピー族, Hāpī-zoku) is a mono-gendered (female) demi-human liminal race with the body of a human and the wings and talons of a bird. They colonize mountainsides and similar places. A pure and cheerful race that loves the blue sky and singing. Unfortunately, most of the time, they only sing for other harpies. Trivia * Her name is derived from her species name: "Papi" from Harpy (the elongation kanas are removed and the first kana is changed). * According to Smith, Harpies are an all-female race, as are others such as Lamia.Chapter 6 * According to Miia and Cerea, Papi's buttocks are her most attractive physical trait. Volume 1 Omakes * For some reason, Papi is regularly seen molting, despite the fact that real life birds don't molt nearly as much as she does. * She is the first girl to be transferred to Kurusu, the second being Rachnera Arachnera. * In Chapter 18, Papi, with Suu's help, cosplays as Utsuho Reiujifrom Touhou. * She was disappointed by only having sisters, and liked having a brother in Kimihito. However, Papi does not seem to understand that "brother" and "lover" are not the same thing.Chapter 5 * She is the first girl whose father is shown. * On Twitter, Okayado drew her as cosplaying Chiyo Sakura from Monthly Girls' Nozaki-kun and Prinz Eugen from the Kantai Collection series, previous roles of Papi's voice actress Ari Ozawa *Papi's memory seems to "reset" after taking three steps. This can be avoided through either being carried or flying. *''Profile Stickers'' and MonMusu Anime Twitter accountMonMusu Anime Twitter revealed that her Birthday is March 21st. *Papi was originally going to have tail feathers. They were removed however due to how hard it would have made it for her to wear a lot of clothes. Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters